Carnal Needs
by oranfly
Summary: Just something I had to get out of my system. "Well if you wanted a fix, you should've just said something, princess," Deeks drawled and gave her a wink and grin.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi ducked in and out of the aisles at the general pharmacy that catered to anyone who had last minute bits and pieces to buy as well as general items. Deeks was out in the car impatiently waiting for her to grab whatever it was she needed and get back out so they could head back to OSP, but she was having troubles locating exactly what it was she needed. She was half jogging down the second to last aisle when she had to double back a few feet to grab a bag of Dove chocolates and then continued on. The chocolates would serve as a distraction for her real purchase. She didn't need her partner questioning her on that one. Finally she came to the end of the aisle and she spotted what she needed. Double A batteries. She grabbed the 20-pack and jogged her way back up to the check-out counter, nipping up a pack of winter mint gum to use as leverage if needed. Once she'd forked over the money in exchange for the white plastic bag that carried her items, she headed back out to the car, trying to put on her cool and collected face. When she arrived at her car she climbed into the driver's seat and unceremoniously tossed the bag as far back as possible into the car, hoping it would be out of his reach.

"About time woman!" Deeks whined with his arms crossed over his chest, giving her a rather impressive pouting face. "I was beginning to think that maybe you'd gotten lost in there or something!"

"Nope," Kensi chirped while digging the keys out to start the car.

"So what'd you get anyway?" Deeks asked, perking up just a little. "Oooooh! Anything for me?!" He started to reach back but she slapped him hard on the hand before he could grab the bag. "Ow!"

"If you peak, I'm not giving you what I bought you…" Kensi threatened, trying to sound confident, but really more worried that he'll still peak. Her concern was valid when he proved traitorous after they'd gotten on the road and he snapped up the bag before she could stop him. "DEEKS!"

Kensi reached across to try and steal the bag back, but the car swerved some and he pulled the bag out of reach.

"Tut, tut, tut," Deeks shook his finger at her in a disappointed gesture. "You drive, I'll take a look in the bag."

Kensi frowned and squirmed a little in her seat.

"Let's see here," Deeks practically stuck his head in the bag along with a hand to sort it all out. "Chocolate… check. Ooooo, my favorite gum! Check. Batteries?" He glanced up at her to see she was keeping her face neutral.

"Yeah for my flashlight," Kensi countered, trying to keep her chin high.

"Flashlight… right…" Deeks gave her a raised eyebrow. "I bet you couldn't even locate your 'flashlight' in that apartment of yours."

"I can too!" Kensi huffed. "It's… under the kitchen sink!"

"Nope, I put it in the top drawer of your bedside table," Deeks grinned.

"But – " Kensi's mouth slammed shut in consternation. "Well, my TV remote ran out of batteries as well."

"Now that I would believe if I hadn't heard your TV in the background on the phone this morning and I know you wouldn't _actually_ get up to change the channel or turn it on," Deeks countered and deeply enjoyed the frustrated flush creeping up onto his partner's cheeks. She really was hot as hell when she was angry and that's when it hit him. "Oh my God… it's for – "

"Don't even say it!" Kensi half screeched. "Don't!"

"Your – "

"DEEKS!"

"SEX TOY!" Deeks practically shouted to be heard over his partner.

"What?! No…" Kensi countered and even she could hear how lame her response sounded.

"Wow… I mean – wow…" Deeks whistled under his breath and when she glanced over at him he appeared to be looking at her in a whole new light.

"Stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking or I will kill you," Kensi growled, slugging him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" Deeks whined. "So is it an _external_ vibrator or one of those animal themed ones that – OW!"

Kensi had slugged him again and he was sure his arm was never going to heal from the second punch.

"No more talking," Kensi huffed, straightening her back and refocusing on the road before her. "Talk and you will wish you hadn't."

Deeks gave her another pouting face before taking the gum from the bag and eating a piece to distract his mouth from saying anymore. He remained quiet but thoughtful all the way back to OSP and even through paperwork, but he noticed Kensi still gave him suspicious glances as if waiting for the dam of sense to break and the questions to spill forth, but he kept his mouth shut. At least until they'd climbed back into her car on the way to the boat shed to interview a suspect.

"Why would you even need something like that?" Deeks finally spilled.

Kensi's shoulders tightened before she sighed and released the tension. She knew it was only a matter of time and maybe if she answered his questions he'd forget about it altogether.

"Just a bit of a dry spell is all," she answered casually.

"I find it hard to believe that you don't have men lining up and begging to be with you, especially twenty batteries worth," Deeks commented.

Kensi just shrugged and tried to look blasé. "I guess we've just had a large caseload lately and I don't have time to go out and meet guys and then they end up wanting something more and I'm just not into that level of complicated right now."

Deeks nodded and looked thoughtful. Frankly, he was thrilled that she wasn't out meeting new guys every other night and even more happy that she wasn't bringing guys home to meet her mom. Even though he's told himself for the last couple years that they could never be more, it hadn't stopped his traitorous heart from hoping all this time. Kensi was just beginning to relax, thinking that all the questions were over with and they could get back to the case at hand when he spoke up again and dashed that hope against the pavement.

"Well if you wanted a fix, you should've just said something, princess," Deeks drawled and gave her a wink and grin.

Kensi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What?" Deeks was taken aback by her hearty laugh. "I'm being serious."

Kensi laughed even harder and almost had tears building up in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'll have you know that the Marty-express has gotten many rave reviews and repeat business," Deeks pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait – you're actually serious?" Kensi's laugh was quickly dying down and she gave him furtive glances from her peripheral vision.

"I don't see why not… Just a fix, no strings attached, simple…" Deeks listed, getting into his own idea. If he couldn't have her in a real relationship then this might be the next best thing. Partners with benefits. They could still be great friends and while their lives were currently being consumed by work, they could still get a sexual fix.

"Deeks… that sounds like the exact opposite of simple," Kensi pointed out with a raised eyebrow, but he could see her mind working a mile a minute. "We work together – our lives depend on both of us being at the top of our game and if one of us gets distracted staring at the other person's ass and someone gets killed…"

"Are you saying you'd be distracted by my ass?" Deeks waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kensi punched him in the arm. "Ow! You've gotta find a new spot to hit – that isn't the crown jewels!"

"Then be serious for once," Kensi huffed. "It would never work and who says I want you anyway?"

Deeks gave her a 'you're kidding me, right?' look and she rolled her eyes. "So how about whatever hanky panky we get on stays off the job – no exceptions. On the job we are partners, an amazingly hot cop and a sexy agent, but then outside the job we can cave into more carnal desires."

"Carnal? Really?" Kensi snorted and rolled her eyes, but she was really thinking about it now and she alternated between asking herself 'why not?' and kicking her own ass for even thinking about it.

"Yes carnal," Deeks smiled a toothy grin. "You have no idea just how thoroughly I can rock your world, Kensi Marie Blye."

The tone of his voice sent a wave of heat to her core and her mind leapt to the image of him on top of her, pinning her to the bed as he molded hot and wet kisses down her throat and down… down…

"Kensi!"

She snapped to awareness just in time to swerve the car away from the pedestrians walking along the road.

"You really do need to get some," Deeks sighed. "Tonight. Your place. I'll bring dinner and booze."

Kensi bit her lower lip and after a minute's hesitation, nodded her consent.

A/N: I know I should be writing survival, but I needed to write these two going at it in a different fic before they prematurely take off in the other fic. So this is just to get that smut fix out there so that I can properly write survival. I am halfway through writing the next Chapter of survival and have not forgotten about it if there some worried people out there. I'm still on it! This one will be a minimum of 2 chapters and part of my brain wants it to be even more chapters. I will leave it up to you the readers to decide what it should be. Also, this will most likely be rated 'M' after this chapter – okay, it definitely will be. Just a heads up! Thanks for reading and stay tuned to read some hot love'n!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you all like spicy!

Kensi felt fortunate that she was able to get home a few hours before Deeks would be arriving. It gave her time to tidy her place, shower, shave, and find something to wear. Just running through her to-do list in her made her feel stressed, but maybe keeping busy would help her not think about the fact that her partner was coming over for a booty call in just a few short hours…

She gasped for air as she realized that in her panic she had started holding her breath. Best to get started before she booked a flight to some secluded location and ran for it. With that last thought she began performing the rare but deadly cleaning tornado routine. It was a couple hours before her place was reasonable and actually looked livable. All she wanted to do was collapse onto her now clean sofa and crash but when she glanced at the clock a new rush of adrenaline hit her. Veering around the sofa she made a beeline for her bathroom, already stripping on the way so that she could be in the shower that much sooner. She made record time in the shower and proceeded to put minimal makeup on and warred over what she could possibly wear to an occasion like the one that was about to happen. If she dressed up then it was like she was trying to please him and affirming that she wanted this to happen, but what if he had changed his mind and was just coming over for dinner and then let her down gently. Kensi growled in frustration before throwing on a pair of jeans over a matching set of black panties and bra, and a black tank that she normally wore to the gym.

A knock on her door startled her and her heart beat went through the roof as she fumbled to tie her wet mass of hair into a sloppy bun before heading to the door. Fear and adrenaline spiked within her as she took in her shaggy haired partner who was dressed just as casually and carrying a bottle of red wine and a takeout bag.

"Hey," he smiled, looking a little nervous himself. "You gonna let me in?"

Kensi nodded, trying to relearn how to breathe before he noticed and stepped aside to let him by.

"I hope you don't mind Chinese," Deeks babbled, slipping past her to set everything down on the kitchen island. "I got you the beef and broccoli that you love so much with a side of fried rice."

"Sounds great," Kensi's voice cracked and she silently cursed her nerves.

"Hey," Deeks closed the distance between them now that his hands were free and took her left hand in his. "Nothing has to happen, k? Let's just start with dinner and do what feels right."

Kensi nodded fervently and then returned his smile. She was beginning to feel silly for being so scared. This was Deeks after all, and he was her friend.

"Good," Deeks smiled a little wider and turned back to her kitchen. "Now do you have wine glasses? I thought we'd classy it up tonight with something other than beer."

"Uh, no, but I've got cups," Kensi shrugged and passed him to pull out two hard plastic cups.

"And that's what you're getting for your next birthday; wine glasses," Deeks chuckled before uncorking the bottle and motioning her over so he could poor them some of the drink.

Together they carried their food and drinks, along with the bottle to her living room. Deeks whistled and shook his head.

"Holy crap, Fern," Deeks said in astonishment. "You cleaned for me!"

"I'd hit you if you weren't carrying my food…" Kensi pouted and glared at him.

Deeks laughed but kept the distance between them in case she changed her mind. She definitely did not hit like a girl after all and the only kind of bruises he was okay with were any he might get from a night of passion with his partner. He tried not to think about that right now since he was trying to play it cool and get the both of them to relax. They ended up choosing a random movie from her collection to watch and to be honest he had no idea what it was and he didn't care because it took all his effort and attention not to choke on his food as they ate and drank their wine in companionable silence. After they'd each had two cups of wine, he started noticing the screen some more and took note that they were watching My Best Friend's Wedding. Definitely a classic Kensi type movie, which would explain why she was actually watching it and he was being a creep and watching her from his peripheral vision. His mind wondered to tugging her hair tie out so her chocolate waves would be down and fanned out across a pillow as he earned a scream of passion from her lips that sounded a lot like his name. Deeks bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to bring his mind back to the present. He couldn't think like that; not yet at least.

Finally the credits began to play to a slow romantic type song that he couldn't name, but he seized the opportunity to get her closer. Getting to his feet, he held a hand down to her and she eyed him warily.

"Dance with me?" He asked, trying to sound charming.

Kensi bit her lower lip before taking his hand and letting him help her up to her feet. He lightly tugged her into his arms so that there was only an inch between them and his arms were wrapped snuggly around her waist. With almost no hesitation she moved her arms up and around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they started to sway. Kensi's stomach erupted in butterflies as she realized that she never wanted to leave his arms. Being here just felt right and safe; a feeling she's never experienced before in her life. She was so focused on that feeling that she gasped when the scruff of his jaw brushed along her cheek and his breathing tickled her ear.

"You just have to say 'no', Kensi," Deeks whispered huskily in her ear, causing her knees to revert to a gelatin-like state so that his arms were the only thing keeping her in place. When she made no further response, he placed a soft kiss along the shell of her ear before brushing his lips down along her throat with a feather light touch. She could almost convince herself that they weren't even there if it weren't for the rush of heat coursing through her body doing battle with the butterflies. Kensi gasped when he got to her shoulder and bit down gently before tracing the area with his tongue and kissing the red spot.

"Yessssss," she gasped, her body pushing forward into his so that she could feel his body's reaction to what they were doing and he could feel hers.

Deeks groaned low in his throat as he felt her hardened nipples through the tank and his own shirt and the heat from her hips as they ground into his. The feel of her like this was almost overwhelming and he had to fight to keep control of his body so that he didn't take her on the living room floor, though the idea was growing more and more appealing as soft whimpers spilled from her lips as his kisses grew more bold, tracing her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. Her hands dropped from around his neck to his waist and then to his backside and he growled in satisfaction when she grabbed his ass and pulled him closer so she could grind her hips into his. She took his moment of surprise and capitalized on it by latching her mouth to his throat and placing wet and sucking kisses until she found his pulse point making his breath hitch and his arousal to grow even harder. It occurred to him in that moment that maybe jeans weren't such a great idea as their current activities were making things in his pants painful. He wanted to take things slow to savor every moment, but he wasn't so sure he was going to make it past five minutes if they continued with their current pace.

"Kens…" Deeks groaned her name, trying to draw her attention back for a moment. "Clothes…"

She nodded and tugged his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the sofa and he followed suit with her tank top. Deeks was eager to feel her bare skin against his, but he needed his pants off and he wanted hers off too so he fumbled with the button of her jeans and she caught on to the plan quick enough and worked away at his own jeans. A hiss of pleasure broke through the air when her finger tips brushed his erection through his boxers and he had to fight to keep his hips from jerking forward into her touch. Tonight was meant to be about her so that he could prove she didn't need batteries for her pleasure. If he had his way there probably wouldn't even be actual sex, but he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her when she cupped him through the thin fabric then caressed up the length of him. He was going to be putty in her hands in about five seconds if he didn't turn the tables. Pulling away from her touch he worked on tugging her jeans down and then let his drop to the ground so they stood before each other in nothing but under garments. Her chest moved with each deep breath and he nearly lost himself in her darkened gaze. Her lips were slightly parted for breathing and she was boldly soaking in every inch of him. He was beginning to feel like a steak after she had starved herself for weeks and a shiver of pleasure raced through his body at just how thorough tonight would probably be if her face was anything to go by.

Deeks reached out to pull her closer and quickly unsnapped her bra so that it fell to the floor and then replaced the fabric with both hands. Her head tipped back and she moaned as his hands worked to tease and bring her pleasure.

"Need you, now," she gasped, when he gently tweaked the peeks of her breasts and Deeks found that he couldn't say 'no' or even delay her a little longer.

Deeks slipped her panties from her hips down so that they dropped to the floor and his boxers soon followed. They walked back until the backs of Deeks' calves hit the sofa and let his body fall into a seated position with his back against the backrest and stared up at his partner in all her naked glory. She was more breathtaking than he could've ever imagined and he couldn't keep the words to himself.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear and the admiration was clear in his voice. For a moment, all he wanted to do was kiss her – properly. He wanted to feel her lips against his and let his tongue explore her from the inside out, but he knew that would be too real. This arrangement they had was all about sex and helping her, and kissing wasn't going to do anything but get them in trouble. He's not sure he could keep all the pent up love he has for her out of a kiss and so he reaches up to her hips and pulls her down to the sofa so that she is straddling him and her breasts are right there in his face. Deeks softly nuzzles the soft skin of her breast, making her squirm into him so that he can feel the dampness against his hard member. In one swift movement, he captures a nipple with his mouth and rolls it with his tongue and a soft yelp of pleasure escapes her lips.

"Marty!" She calls out his first name as waves of pleasure course through her body and she can feel she's already so close and he hasn't even really touched her down south yet. Kensi wriggles her body closer to his so that the shaft of his arousal presses against her clit and she's a breath away from finishing right then and there. Sensing her desperation, he wraps his hands around her hips and lifts her just enough so that he is poised at her entrance.

"Kensi?" His voice is low and filled with desire, but there is a hint of her everyday partner there too. He's giving her an opportunity to back out and her response is to force her weight down so that she envelopes him inside of her. "Kensi…" This time her name is a low moan of pleasure and it tightens her core to hear him say her name in that tone.

Kensi gyrated her hips down onto his, creating delicious friction and keeping him as deep inside of her possible. His hands grip her hips tighter as his head tipped back in abandon. Deeks wants more than anything to take over. To lift her up before thrusting her down, over and over, but this is about her and to be honest, watching her roll her body against his and the look on her face as she grows closer to the edge is absolutely priceless. He's pretty sure he could watch her ride him all night if he could only last that long, which he won't if he doesn't help her along and soon. Deciding to take some action he leans forward and captures the other breast he hadn't gotten to yet with his mouth and with teeth, tongue, and lips he coaxes cries of abandon from her while she rides him until she careens over the edge, screaming his name.

"MARTY!" She cried out and her body clenched tight around him and it's all he can do not to join her in oblivion. Her body goes rigid for a moment as she's undoubtedly seeing stars and he places sweet and lingering kisses across her chest to ease her down from her high.

"You, Kensi Marie Blye, are the hottest thing I've ever seen," Deeks murmurs into her shoulder as he places soft kisses on the bare skin.

"If that's true, then why haven't you come yet?" Kensi challenged with a lazy grin.

Deeks growled low in his throat before he flipped them around so that Kensi was laid out along the couch and he hovered over her, still buried inside of her to the hilt. A soft squeak escaped her as she lightly bounced on her back and she chuckled a little before he began moving and her laughter turned into a long moan. Her legs moved to wrap lightly around his hips as he rolled his body into hers so that his strokes were long and deep. He kept a slow and steady pace and she met him thrust for thrust, her eyes burning with desire as he laid claim to her body. Deeks knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer though and picked his pace up to the point where he'd be worried about hurting her if she weren't just as lost in the moment as he was. Beneath him she alternated between whimpers, gasps, and short moans that matched their pace and finally he felt her body begin to tighten around him as she came around him again, pulling him with her this time.

"Kensi…" Deeks murmured her name as he thrust one last time into her and remained still. With one last bit of effort, he managed to roll off to the side, pulling her body against his side. "Please tell me that was better than anything battery powered that you might have hidden." He said with a grin as he slowly caught his breath again.

"Well…" Kensi pretended to look thoughtful before laughing at his shocked expression. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say that was better than the man replacement."

"Good," Deeks smiled brightly, knowing he probably looked like a fool, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The both remained cuddled on the couch for several minutes until the air around them grew colder.

"I should probably get going," Deeks sighed, wishing he could stay, but knowing that would be some kind of breach of contract. "We do have work in the morning."

"Yeah, I suppose," Kensi murmured, not wanting to let him go just yet. "What – I mean, how do we do _this_?"

"I believe we just did do this," Deeks responded cheekily.

Kensi slugged him in the shoulder and he winced.

"Okay, okay," Deeks backpedaled. "How about you just give me a call whenever you're tempted to use other methods."

"You're sure? You might get a lot of calls," Kensi deliberated out loud.

Deeks felt something stir in his lower belly at the thought of doing this as often as it sounded. "Yeah, I'm sure." His voice was rough with lust but he moved to get up anyway so that he wouldn't be tempted to take her again. Once he standing he slipped on his boxers before offering her a hand up. She gladly took it because she was still feeling a little weak in the knees. They each redressed slowly, finding items of clothing in scattered around the ten foot area around them until they were fully clothed again.

"Ummm, I'll see you tomorrow?" Deeks half asked and said, looking a little bashful now.

"Yeah, I think it would be hard not to since our desks do kinda face each other," Kensi grinned, trying to ease the nervousness.

"Yeah, suppose you're right," Deeks chuckled. "Good night Kens," Deeks said before heading out her front door and shutting it behind himself.

Kensi's knees wobbled dangerously before she plopped herself on the floor in front of her front door. She took a few deep breaths before she was able to calm her warring thoughts. That had been by far the best sex she'd ever participated in and she couldn't imagine trading her new sex-partner for any other man, but it was just sex. Already she could feel the emotion called love swarming her mind with thoughts of actual dates, sleeping together in a bed just to be together and not for sex, and holding hands as they took walks along the beach. These things wouldn't happen though and couldn't so she needed to be content with the amazing sex he was offering her. Knowing this mental battle wasn't going to be won in the next five minutes, Kensi got to her feet and decided she should wash up before bed. It wouldn't do to have to call him first thing tomorrow morning because she'd slept with the smell of him and sex on her all night. She did have _some _self-control. Right?

A/N: This was 95% opportunistic writing since I didn't have a digital copy of my ongoing Survival chapter. I promise I will only work on Survival this weekend, but here's a little something to hold everyone over. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this little piece. I will try to not let you all down! This is officially more than a two-shot! Be kind and review :D


	3. Chapter 3

When Kensi woke up the next day, tangled in her sheets from a night of tossing and turning, her body ached in protest. Apparently sex with her partner had been a more physically strenuous activity than she would have anticipated, but she didn't mind so much because for the first time in several months, she felt sated and almost happy. She laid stretched out in bed pondering why she wasn't thrilled, let alone happy when she realized that maybe if her partner had stayed the night she would have felt better. They could've woken up and gone another round before they bickered over who got the shower first and she would have won, but then they could eat breakfast together and gone back to their usual banter. Or maybe that was just the fairy tale version of how she wanted it to go, but that wasn't what she was being left with. Today would awkward at best or downright weird at worst. With a long sigh she got out of bed against her body's wishes and slowly made her way to the shower. She was hesitant to wash the remaining scent of him and them from her body, but Sam and Callen would be able to tell in an instant what they had done if she came in smelling like she did. Kensi let the smell linger around her before she stepped into the shower and a pang of lust hit her, taking her by surprise. Surely the kind of mind blowing sex they'd had the night before would buy her a few days of sexual reprieve, but the liquid heat pooling low in her abdomen said differently. No way could she ask him again so soon for more though. She didn't want to come off as desperate or needy and asking the morning after for some more action in the sack was sure to earn her one of his famous cocky grins.

It was settled; she was going to wait at least a week before she asked again and only if things weren't super weird between them while at work.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Deeks was actually early to OSP and had beaten his own partner by a good half an hour. Sam, who was generally the early one, only gave him a raised eyebrow as he took the desk seat beside him and got his station set up to plow through some paperwork. Seeing Sam get down to work, Deeks tried to refocus his attention on his own work, but his mind continued to wander to his partner, whom he hadn't stopped thinking about since he'd left her place the night before. Without any thought Deeks let his head drop to his desk with a resounding thump. How the hell could he be so stupid as to sleep with his partner? The woman he was so head over heels in love with that she would probably drop off the face of the planet if she only knew just so she could escape him. He'd honestly thought that he could just help her out and then walk away as if nothing had changed but he was hooked on her like a lifetime crack junky needs his fix. He was screwed.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Can you just shoot me?" Deeks asked, his voice slightly muffled by the desk but unwilling to move.

"She's driving you that crazy, huh?" Sam asked and Deeks didn't even bother denying it. "If you insist I guess."

Sam sat up and pulled the gun from his drawer and with the safety still on pointed the gun toward Deeks.

"Do I wanna know what you did to make Sam want to kill you?" Kensi's voice sounded from the edge of the bullpen as she made her way to her own desk.

Deeks head shot up and he forced a neutral look on his face as he caught her curious gaze and then turned to see Sam pointing his gun at him and he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Jesus Sam!" Deeks nearly yelped.

"The safety is still on," Sam shrugged and lowered the gun. "Besides, you did ask if I could shoot you."

Deeks quickly gave his partner a side glance and noticed the flash of hurt and then confusion before she was able to school her features back to normal.

"Couldn't wait for me to do that for you?" Kensi asked, trying to sound bored and uninterested.

"Ummm, uh… I was only joking," he mumbled feebly, but he knew she wasn't convinced. The damage had been done and he could see the wheels in her mind working overtime. She was already beginning to assume that he regretted the night before. He was about to ask if they could talk somewhere else when Callen walked in and she threw herself into her paperwork without ever giving him a glance.

For the next fifteen minutes he tried catching her eye, but she never once looked up from her computer. Frowning in frustration, Deeks pulled out his cell phone and kept it below desk level so the others wouldn't see.

_I don't regret last night._

Kensi flinched when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket before she went into autopilot and checked the phone. She might've ignored it if she knew it was Deeks, but she'd read the message before she knew. Frowning she typed a quick message back.

_Hence the shooting._

Deeks tried not to react to her text back, but he really wanted her to believe him without having to spill the part about him being madly in love with her.

_This really hot chick from last night rocked my world and I couldn't sleep last night._

After sending it he thought he better make sure she knew it was her he was talking about.

_The hot chick was you, btw._

Kensi fought the grin threatening to spread across her face but she couldn't help it and Deeks knew then that he was off the hook for now.

_I could use some coffee as well._

Her reply made him smile and he stuck the phone in his pocket before looking up at his partner.

"Hey, Kens," Deeks started, sounding as casual as possible. "Wanna go get some coffee with me?"

Before she could agree, the other two men piped in.

"Since you're going out, maybe you can bring me back a smoothie," Sam grinned. "Callen, need anything?"

"A nice tall black coffee would be nice…" Callen said, not looking up from his work.

"Yeah we'll bring them back," Kensi sighed as if annoyed but quickly got to her feet and walked with her partner toward the exit.

After the first day of semi-awkwardness, things slowly returned to normal while at work for the two partners. Kensi did her best to ignore the building urge that was growing exponentially as each day passed and the first couple days it was alright. After a couple days she tried to get her fix alone again, despite Deeks' assurance that he would help whenever she needed it, but nothing worked anymore or at least felt as amazing as her night with her partner had been. Her agitation with herself grew through days three to five until she was constantly on edge.

Deeks for his part was consistently miserable when she hadn't requested his services in the following days and he wished that their arrangement had worked both ways so he could've called her the very next night for another round. He hadn't though and with each passing day he began to believe that it was just a onetime thing and that she had decided she didn't need him after all. It became hard to keep up with his usual light hearted banter and jokes and by day five he was mostly quiet.

They had just closed another case and it was closing in on eleven at night, but Deeks snapped awake when he got a text from his partner.

_My place. 1 hour?_

Deeks couldn't fight the grin on his face and turned away from the guys as they packed their things up for the night. Kensi had already beat them all out of the building and was probably already in her car and ready to go home.

_See you soon._

"You guys have a good weekend!" Deeks shouted over his shoulder once he'd grabbed his bag and headed toward the door.

"You too Shaggy, just remember we're all on call this weekend!" Callen called back.

"Got it!" But he was already out the door and nearly racing to his car, wondering if she would be upset if he showed up a little early.

When Kensi arrived home, she made a beeline to her bathroom to freshen up and let her hair down from the French braid it was in all day. She couldn't help but grin at the similarity between her current look and that of her one time alias as Tracy and she wondered if he would notice too. Thinking that this time they might make it to the bedroom, Kensi made a hasty attempt to tidy up the room or at least create a clear path from the door to the bed, but then she heard the familiar knock on her front door. She glanced at her watch and noticed that he was half an hour early, but she really didn't care because her entire body was thrumming in anticipation of his touch. Crossing the distance between her bedroom and the front door, she pulled it open only for him to finish the distance between them with his hands on her hips and his mouth latching onto her neck as he pulled her body flush with his. Kensi let loose a noise that was a cross between a sigh of contentment and a moan of pleasure as his lips and tongue explored her exposed throat. She wound her fingers into his hair and lost herself in the feel of the soft golden locks and the way his mouth made her want to jump straight to sex.

"Bed – bedroom?" Kensi managed to stutter through the fog in her brain.

"Not gonna make it," Deeks grunted as he lifted her up by the thighs and she instinctually wrapped her legs around his hips. While he focused on walking them further into the apartment, Kensi made quick work of his shirt and began kissing the exposed skin. "Mmmmmm… Kens."

His hips jerked forward into hers, sending a shot of electricity through her entire body. "Deeeeeeeks…" She sighed his name as her head fell back in abandoned pleasure. They made it as far as the small kitchen table before he set her down and in a flurry they removed the remainder of their clothing until they were both completely bare.

Deeks could tell she was very ready for him, but he needed tonight to last a little longer in case she decided not to do this for another week. Kensi clearly wanted to move faster though, because she started to trace her fingers along his arousal and he couldn't hold back his groan of approval. Emboldened by his response, she wrapped her hand around him and marveled at the varying senses that flooded her brain as she slowly pumped her hand up and down. Just touching him was turning her on to the point where she felt she was losing control. After a few more strokes, Deeks grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand behind her back, followed quickly by the other. When both hands were pinned behind her lower back by his left hand, he let his other hand wander over her body to trace every dip and curve. Soft gasps and moans broke past her lips as she wriggled under his attention and weakly struggled against his hold on her wrists.

"Deeeeeeks, please, need you inside of me," Kensi half whined and panted.

"Not just yet," Deeks whispered against her ear before his free hand traced down her body and lightly brushed over her center.

He watched in amazement as she cried out and thrust her hips toward his hand. Her long wavy hair was thrown back as she whimpered her desperation to the world. He traced his hand back up her thigh until he could feel the slickness and heat and mapped out the soft skin before dipping a single finger into her.

"DEEKS!" She cried out his surname as her core tightened momentarily on the single digit.

"What happened to 'Marty'?" He asked casually before slipping another finger in her right beside the other.

"MARTY! PLEASE!" She begged between pants of air as she truly fought his restraint on her wrists.

"Please what?" Deeks asked, trying to keep calm as his hand pumped in and out of her at a slow pace.

Kensi growled in frustration and need, but kept her mouth shut. She wouldn't say it. She was too proud to beg for anything more. Deeks increased his pace, but then placed his thumb on the bundle of nerves above her opened and rubbed it in time with his strokes. Kensi cried out anew and thrust her hips into his hand so that his movements and hers were in sync. She didn't care how desperate she was acting if it meant this slow torturous build up would have an end.

It took a lot of effort for Deeks not to cave to her desire for more, but he managed to continue with his even pace and watched her face as the pleasure overtook her and she cried out his name in final ecstasy. He slowed his pace to let her ride the remaining waves of pleasure until he could feel her starting to go limp and he caught her from lying back so that she was resting against his chest. Her breathing slowly evened out as she relaxed into his embrace and she fought the urge to fall asleep right where she was, with the smell of him filling her nostrils, the sound of his breathing over her, and the steady thrum of his heart against her ear.

"I should probably get going," Deeks mumbled, trying not to sound upset over leaving so soon.

"Wha?" Kensi jerked back to look up at his face. "I mean we haven't even had sex yet."

"It's not always about sex," Deeks pointed out. "Just getting you to that climax."

Kensi frowned and tried to think of the correct words to say that wouldn't scare him off, because she wanted the sex and it was for more than physical reasons.

"Maybe I'll see you around this weekend or something," Deeks offered and then mentally kicked himself for how that sounded. "We haven't just hung out in a while."

"Yeah, I guess…" But Kensi was still wracking her brain to find excuses for him to stay with her in the immediate future.

"Only if you want to, of course," Deeks mumbled quickly, already backing away so that he could get dressed.

"Yeah, sure," Kensi agreed. She silently cursed her brain for being mush after what he had done for her because she couldn't think fast enough before he was dressed and heading for the door.

"Call or text me if you want to hang out then or for other… stuff…" Deeks rambled some before he was out the door and gone.

Kensi hadn't even moved from the table the entire time and before she could overthink anything she wandered to her shower and started the water up. Once the temperature was just right, she allowed herself to sit on the floor of her shower and let the tears fall.

A/N: This chapter totally had a mind of its own and wrote itself so I'm not sure I can take full credit to how it ended. I think we all knew a no attachments and just sex arrangement would not work for these two and they're starting to really see that. This chapter is for NCIS LA Girl for PMing and breaking me away from another project long enough to write this chapter and update it. I've got a total of four NCIS: LA related fics in works and I'm doing my best to cycle through each one in order so that updates are regularly happening, if not a little further apart than anyone, including myself, would like. I hope everyone found this chapter satisfactory and reviews are great for letting me know if it was or wasn't to your liking. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks was wound so tight that every movement was jerky and uncoordinated as he drove back to his own place. He didn't think he would be able to escape her place without making love to his gorgeous partner, but he managed to escape before anything slipped out. She didn't need him to give her puppy eyes as he ravished her and loved every inch of her body. This agreement they had made was meant for her to get all the pleasure. He was more than happy to give her all the pleasure she wanted and needed, but watching her let loose and scream his name in the throws of passion was going to make him say and do stupid things that could very well ruin their partnership and friendship. A growl of frustration escaped him, causing Monty to retreat to his dog bed.

"Sorry, man," Deeks sighed. What he needed was to relieve some of the tension he was feeling in case she did call this weekend. He needed a nice long run. Crossing over to his bedroom he got changed into a pair of running shorts and a sleeveless shirt. At the last minute he grabbed his phone and tucked it into an arm band and plugged his headphones in and got music going. "I'll be back in a while and I'll see about bringing you back a hot dog."

Exiting his apartment he randomly picked a direction and ran with the goal of forgetting everything if only for a couple hours.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Kensi was still in the shower under the now freezing water an hour after her partner left and the sobs were just dying down. Her brain was fuzzy with confusion and emotional turmoil, but one thing was clear; they couldn't continue to do what they were doing. She needed to end it and the sooner the better. Her cell phone rang from the next room and she quickly scrambled to turn the water off and grab a towel and then her phone.

"Blye," she answered quickly on the last ring.

"Hey, it's Eric," the tech's voice replied. "We're calling the team in for an emergency raid that is going down in twenty minutes."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll be in soon."

Kensi quickly hung up and rushed to get ready. Only a couple minutes into getting ready her cell phone rings again and she quickly answered it while getting her last shoe on.

"Blye," she answered, the exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Hey," her partner's voice sounded slightly winded and also tired and she sat straight up, her laces forgotten at the moment. "Do you think I can get a ride?"

"Car not working?" Kensi asked, a bit of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"No, uh, I'm about four miles from my car and I don't think I'd make it back to OSP in the time frame they need us," his voice only sounded tired and unwilling to rise to her bait.

"Fine," Kensi sighed. "Where are you?"

"Corner of Hubbard and Collins," Deeks mumbled.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Kensi said and hung up the phone to finish getting ready and grab her keys.

When she pulled up to the designated street corner she noticed her partner immediately under the light of a street lamp. He quickly climbed into the passenger side and she wrinkled her nose at the sudden smell of sweaty man that filled her car.

"Gah! You didn't tell me that you were all sweaty and gross," Kensi pouted, plugging her nose with one hand while she drove with the other.

"Well if you hurry I can squeeze in a shower before the raid so the bad guys don't smell me coming," he tried for light hearted banter, but they both felt the tension in the car and it was difficult to even breathe past it. "I'm sorry I left earlier."

Kensi flinched at his words and continued to stare forward at the street. Deeks couldn't help but stare at the profile of her face and note the slightly reddened eyes and the overall exhaustion that radiated from every move she made.

"I don't think we should talk about this now before we have to go into a shoot out," Kensi pointed out flatly.

"If anything going into a shoot out means we should definitely talk about this," Deeks countered. "We have to have our heads clear and if we're both wondering about what happened earlier we'll be less likely to be able to have each other's' backs in there."

Kensi frowned at the road before giving a curt nod. "Fine. I don't want to do our arrangement any more."

Deeks' jaw dropped and all thoughts fled his mind. He really had royally screwed up somehow and he was trying to think of what he'd done so wrong for her to want to back out.

"Ummm, okay… but why?" He finally asked, his voice a little shaky.

Kensi shrugged but still wouldn't look at him when she answered. "It just makes things too complicated."

"Complicated how?" Deeks asked, because if he was going to resign himself to giving up this new part of their relationship he was going to make sure he knew exactly why she wanted it to end.

"It just is," Kensi huffed, unwilling to tell him about how sex with him, or even foreplay with him, was making her want a whole lot more.

"How can we fix this if we don't talk?" Deeks asked, probing just a little further.

"There's nothing to fix," Kensi said pointedly. "We just go back to how things were before."

"Before…" Deeks repeated to be sure and she nodded. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her at the moment and they were just pulling into OSP anyway. "Fine."

They both rushed out of the vehicle and into the building where a few lingering staff were waiting with all the gear and to help them into it. Deeks stepped back for a minute and said he was gonna have to rinse off and dress in some appropriate clothing first.

"We'll see you upstairs then," Callen nodded grudgingly as they all piled their gear on and headed up the steps.

They were just starting to review the floor plans of the warehouse they were gonna raid when Deeks walked in still wet from his shower but looking more awake and smelling much better. He was just strapping on his gear as their team leader began going over the plan.

"Sam and I are going in this back door. Kensi and Deeks, the front over here," Callen was pointing around the digital print on the large center table. "There's another team meeting us there that will be taking this side entrance. From limited video feeds and traffic cameras it is estimated that there are four suspects in there and one hostage, Lt. Hemming."

"Where's the hostage?" Deeks asked, eyes skimming the plans to memorize it all.

"We're not sure, but we think he's closer to the back of the building," Callen said, circling a good third of the building.

They all nodded their understanding and with the final blessing from Hetty, they exited the room and building to pile into a nondescript van. Sam drove with Callen in the passenger seat, leaving Kensi and Deeks to the back.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Kensi hissed under her breath so only her partner would hear.

"Sorry," Deeks mumbled. "I just need to know that we're okay and we're both in the right mindset to do this."

Kensi's body released some of the tension at his words and she finally met his gaze.

"Yeah, Deeks. We're good," Kensi gave him a weak smile but it was an honest one. It said things may not all be sunshine and rainbows at the moment, but she was going to be at the top of her game for this raid and she would have his back.

"Good," Deeks gave her a matching smile and held up a hand in a high five gesture. Kensi rolled her eyes but met his hand with her own, but he twined their fingers together before she could pull back. "Partners."

"Partners," Kensi repeated, the familiar fluttering starting at the pit of her stomach. Their hands pulled apart just as the van came to a stop and Callen looked back at them.

"Everyone got their ear pieces in?" Their team leader asked. Everyone nodded and on a silent count they all exited quietly, exchanging nods with the other team that was exiting their van. "I'll let you know when we're ready on the other side."

Everyone crept into their positions and waited until Callen's voice came over the com.

"Back door is ready," he whispered. "On three. One. Two. Three."

They were all quick and silent as they broke past their respective doors and moved in the old and familiar methods that were ingrained into each team member. They were only thirty seconds into the raid when the shots began and the leader of the third team came over the ear pieces.

"We've got several shooters on the side," he started and could barely be heard over the gun fire. "Definitely more than four of them but less than ten."

"Deeks, Kensi – make your way over for backup," Callen said calmly and they were quick to obey, clearing each room as they passed with an efficiency that belied their previous state of tension.

When the gunfire grew fairly close they each froze behind a stack of crates across from each other and shared a loaded glance.

"I think it's my turn to go first," Deeks grinned, eager to save her one less trip in front of several shooters.

Kensi nodded and readied herself in case he needed cover or so they could alternate. She only had to wait a couple seconds before he was rising and aiming where she assumed the bad guys were. A few seconds later he was ducking down and then pointed where he'd seen the bad guys go. She nodded before rising herself and taking aim. Between the two of them they managed to take out two of the shooters before they heard Callen's voice over the com.

"The hostage is safe, Sam is taking him out and I'll be backing you guys up as soon as I can get there," Callen said with the sound of his progress in the background.

"We're pinned on the east side of the show and haven't heard anything from the other team in a while," Deeks responded before taking another turn at shooting but only able to get a few shots off before he was ducking again.

"Only a few seconds away," Callen said.

This time Kensi rose and fired off a few shots and that was when she saw Callen run across an open space. She tried to lay down appropriate cover for him but one of the shooters got in a lucky shot that took Callen in the chest and the force of the bullet pulled him to the floor hard. She quickly ducked as the fire returned in her direction and she looked over at her partner.

"Callen's down and out in the open," Kensi said just loud enough for him to hear. "Callen? Callen?"

She tried him over the com but there was no response.

"Crap!" Kensi muttered. "Cover me."

Before she could chicken out, she made a mad dash for Callen, ducking between crates and columns until she was just a few feet away and felt the sting of a graze along her arm, followed quickly by a sharp pain in the middle of her torso that knocked her unwillingly to the ground where darkness enveloped her.

Deeks watched his partner go down with silent horror before he was talking over the com. "SAM? Callen and Kensi are down, where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way in now," Sam said. "Hold tight and cover them."

Deeks wanted to tell him 'duh', of course he was going to cover them, but instead he focused on the task at hand as each moment passed and felt his chest grow tighter and tighter, not knowing the status of his partner. The men took a few attempts at dragging Callen away and Deeks would open fire on them to ward them off, but then they got smarter and would lay cover of their own until Callen was out of sight and there only lay his partner on the concrete.

"Sam, hurry! They have Callen!" Deeks said over the com, trying to edge his way closer to his own partner and to possibly see where they were going with Callen. On one sprint across a gap he noticed a man standing over his partner with the gun pointed down at her head and he lost all rational thought as he stood stalk still and opened fire on the man, taking him in the head. He was still for a moment too long though because he felt a bullet graze his thigh before he could duck back down. The pain was negligible as he continued to work his way closer to his partner, until the gun fire slowed to a stop and he was by her side. "Kensi…"

He breathed her name and brushed the hair from her face, but she remained unresponsive. He went into action checking for a pulse and breathing of which he found both to his relief before he worked on taking her bullet proof vest off. The last flap stuck at the front until he forcefully tugged it free and took the bullet with it. He tugged her bloodied t-shirt up just high enough to see the wound in question and sighed with relief when it appeared to be shallow and mostly bruising.

"Kensi will be okay," Deeks said over the com. "Have you found Callen?"

"That's a negative," Sam said, clearly out of breath from searching the place as quickly as possible. "Eric, I need know what the cameras around here have and the satellite video of the area. They took Callen."

"Already on it guys," came Eric's voice over the coms. "Does Kensi need an ambulance?"

"No," Kensi choked out through a grimace as she became more aware of her surroundings. "Kensi's fine. Just needs a beer."

No one laughed at her joke and if anything Deeks' face grew more concerned.

"Where's Callen?" She asked, looking around to where she thought she had last seen him.

"They've taken him," Deeks frowned but then moved a hand to her shoulder before she could get up. "Not so fast, partner. Let's do this slowly so you don't make anything worse. You did take a bullet."

"Bullet, schmullet. We need to help find Callen," Kensi huffed, already fighting against him to sit up. When she managed sitting up a long hiss broke through her teeth at the pain radiating through her torso.

"See…" Deeks' voice was anything but smug when he helped her remain sitting up.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one shot," Kensi murmured, taking in the blood stains on her partner's left thigh.

"Just a graze," Deeks brushed off her concern.

"Sure," she replied, clearly not believing him for a second.

"Alright, how many ambulances am I sending out?" Eric asked, his voice filled with worry.

"We should look for the other team before saying anything," Kensi responded for them.

Deeks nodded grudgingly, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince her to sit this one out if Callen's life was on the line. He helped her to her feet and cringed when her face contorted with pain before going back to neutral. When they started searching for their fallen comrades from the other unit, Deeks refused to leave her side even for a moment as they confirmed that they had two dead and one unconscious. It was becoming more and more apparent that this was a trap to capture their team leader.

The team spent the next twenty four hours chasing down leads on the vehicle, a facial recognition and the entire family associated with that person but it all just led to dead ends. Finally, Hetty ordered them all to go home and rest. Every one of them argued at once until Hetty agreed to let them sleep at OSP so that they could be on hand for any further developments.

"But I expect you to actually sleep and for more than a couple hours," Hetty warned and this time no one dared to argue.

Deeks tugged his partner by the arm to a more remote alcove where a single couch and coffee table were set up. It was dead silent and Deeks shut the area lights off before pulling her onto the sofa.

"Wha?" Kensi asked, her brain slowing down to the speed of frozen molasses from exhaustion.

"We're just gonna get a quick nap in," Deeks said, already stretching out along the back of the couch and pulling her down with him. "I promise I won't try anything, Fern."

Kensi snorted, but it was halfhearted. "You wish you could," she mumbled before yawning.

"You know I do," Deeks countered softly, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into his warmth. He felt her relax just moments before her breathing deepened and she was asleep. Deeks fought the urge to squeeze her closer to him to reassure himself that she was alive and here with him. The last twenty four hours had only served to prove to him that he couldn't _just _be partners with his best friend. She was definitely _the _one and there was no denying it anymore. But how was he going to get her to see that?

A/N: I know… I couldn't help it. This chapter wrote itself again and I've neglected survival yet again, though I do at least have that one started. I will of course be tempted to write another chapter for this one, but I will do my best to focus on the other. So I get extra reviews for being so quick on the update? :D


End file.
